The Possessed Mirror
I woke up from a deep slumber on a peaceful Wednesday morning. I got my breakfast ready and after that I went to go get cleaned up. I approached the bathroom, then, all of the sudden, out of the corner of my pupil I swear I saw a blue flash in the mirror, but I thought nothing of it and carried on, the usual brush teeth comb my insanely long hair and wash my face. After that I went to work and did my duty as chief chocolate maker. However, I couldn't help but feel sleepy and I began to dose off. "Are you okay, Julie?" asked Jennifer "Yeah, I'm okay, I just didn't sleep well." I said, but she knew I was lying. After work that day when I got home my vision started to obscure a bit, like the feeling you get when you get up too fast, after that I went to the bathroom to flush out my eyes when I noticed I was crying. "Okay this is weird, I don't normally cry after rinsing out my eyes." After that, when it was just before bed, I took a shower and then I put on my lotion and got in my bed wear and went to bed. At midnight, I heard a screech and a crashing noise that made me fall out of bed. I went to examine the bathroom and I saw my lotion bottle with all of the contents spilled out and a little bit of blood traces in the product. I was creeped out at this point and normally I'm a bit of a skeptic. When morning arose, I didn't catch a nanosecond of sleep, the dark circles under my eyes were worse. My eyes were bloodshot and reacting dramatically to any light. When I went to work I never felt so agitated in years. I was twitchy and everyone asked if I was okay multiple times. After that, my boss decided to send me home because I obviously wasn't well. I went home and made an early dinner as it was 5:00 and my usual home time is 7:30. After I was about to take a bite out of my ratatouille, I heard a violent crash coming from the bathroom upstairs. I grabbed a knife and tiptoed upstairs. When I arrived there was nothing wrong except for the mirror was a tiny bit cracked. I went downstairs again and ate my dinner. When I went to bed, I brought a knife with me and I put a camera in my bathroom and started recording. I woke up next morning to my bathroom being a mess, the mirror in shambles, my beauty products everywhere and worst of all there was blood on my wall that spelled out "FREE ME FROM THIS PRISON", the camera was gone but the chip laying on the ground. I picked up the chip and loaded it into my computer and then my computer went insane. I had never seen my new computer do this; it was brand new. This was simply impossible, first sequences of pictures flashed across the screen so fast it wasn't visible to the naked eye, then I got the blue screen of death (half literal) as then my computer exploded and I just managed to escape the flying bits of computer. At this point, I was pissed off. I grabbed my axe and clenched it tight. Then I went back to the bathroom and saw my smashed mirror was glowing and very misty and then I flinched. And then when I opened my eyes and saw my mirror was as good as new. But when I looked at my reflection I was horrified, I saw a depiction of me with black empty bleeding eyes, my hair was everywhere and my clothes were bloodstained. Then the thing on the other side of the mirror started bashing on the mirror without me doing anything, eventually it started cracking and then broke. The last thing I remember from that point is those psychotic eyes staring at me. Category:Items/Objects Category:Mirrors